Amo Las Vacaciones
by Mati Cullen Black
Summary: -Oh dios eso es maravilloso… -espero que tengamos muchas más sesiones como las que acabamos de tener en tu linda habitación –dijo pasando las yemas de sus dedos por mi torso yo gruñí -tus deseos son ordenes princesa.one shot E&B TH LEMMON


**Un loco sueño que tuve no hace mucho espero que lo disfruten**

EPOV

-Emmet maldita sea podrías dejar de saltar como un bebe!-grite desesperado mientras Jasper reía con lagrimas en los ojos tirado en el piso

Emmet, Jasper y yo nos conocíamos desde que éramos unos mocosos nuestras madres siempre fueron grandes amigas. Decidimos ir a la playa de vacaciones y por mi cumpleaños número 24. Estaba bastante eufórico acababa de terminar mi carrera de medicina en una semana iba a empezar a hacer mi post grado para ser neurocirujano y trabajar en el hospital de los Ángeles gracias a mi excelente desempeño académico, sin embargo no todo era perfecto! Dios sabía que mi madre podría llegar a ser bastante insistente en cuanto a que nunca llevara a ninguna mujer a conocer a la familia… aunque ya fuesen pasado muchas por mi cama yo también sentía me hacía falta alguna mujer que llenara totalmente mis expectativas ya que de un buen polvo no pasaba… luego de estas vacaciones iba a estar abierto a opciones… si no mi madre empezaría de casamentera y solo de pensarlo se me ponían los pelos de punta.

-Oh vamos Eddy está emocionado no todos los días se cumplen 24 añitos-dijo pellizcándome los cachetes yo estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando Jasper que por fin recupero la compostura se levanto y me calmo

-Tranquilo Edward espera a que se consiga un bikini andante y veras como te lo quitas de encima-dijo rodando los ojos

-hablando de bikinis andantes has visto a nuestras vecinas son deliciosamente comestibles-dijo con los ojos como platos y silbando… Jasper y yo nos miramos y negamos pero en fin una mirada no le hacía mal a nadie…

Frente a nosotras estaban 3 chicas totalmente sexy´s moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de una canción bastante movida me imagino que era algo así como Britney, mientras metían unas cosas de playa dentro de un BMW color rojo descapotable… pero lo que más llamo mi atención fue una sexy morena de ojos chocolate con diminuto short y una playera ajustada que se movía perfecto al compas de la música tenía una sonrisa encantadora que hizo que perdiera el aliento nunca me había enamorado, pero quería a esa chica le puedo prometer ser la madre de todos mis hijos si se sigue moviendo de esa manera, tenía una semana para lograrlo.

-Yo quiero a la rubia-casi grito Emmet

-Yo quiero a la de pelo corto-salto Jasper

-Yo quiero a la morena-dije sin pensarlo

Los 3 nos miramos y empezamos a reír ya que habíamos reaccionado al mismo tiempo pero iba a ser bastante interesante salir con 3 mujeres tan calientes pero algo en lo que no había pensado era y si tenía novio? Bufe eso si sería una reverenda mierda

-Y si tienen novio?- pregunte con fastidio

-Eddy-dijo Emmet y lo fulmine con la mirada- está bien EDWARD sabias que tumbaron las torres gemela?- levante una ceja y lo mire confundido

-y eso que tiene que ver?-pregunte aun sin entender su punto

-Si tumbaron a las torres gemelas crees que no podremos quitar a un par de imbéciles que coqueteen con nuestras chicas- yo sonreí ante las tonterías de Emmet

-Además nos has visto en un espejo somos los chicos más ardientes que han pisado esta playa- dijo Jasper jugueteando a lo que Emmet y yo lo miramos sorprendidos Jasper era el menos egocéntrico de los 3- Hey no me miren así algo se me tenía que pegar de Emmet- empezamos a reír los 3 y escuchamos un coro de chicas a lo lejos _playa este allá vamos!_…

BPOV

Rose, Alice y yo habíamos llegado a la playa ayer estábamos celebrando nuestra graduación Ali en diseño de modas, Rose en publicidad y mercadeo y yo en periodismo gracias a mis excelentes notas y trabajo de grado tenía un excelente puesto en uno de los exclusivos periódicos de New York… después de que desempacamos la maleta decidimos salir fuera a ver que había de nuevo… en cuanto estuvimos fuera vimos como un Aston Martin y un Mercedes último modelo se estacionaban en la casa de al lado, del último salieron un rubio ojos azules con muy buen cuerpo y un morenos alto con ojos miel y un cuerpo extremadamente tonificado escuche a mis amigas soltar un gritito ahogado pero para lo que mis ojos no estaban preparados era para el dios griego de ojos verdes que salió de Aston Martin estaba demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar

-Bella!-Rose me saco de mi imaginación

-S-ssi?-pregunte aturdida aun por semejante hombre Alice soltó una risita

-Verdad que están demasiado monos yo me quedo con el rubio-dijo Alice saltando como una niña de 5 años

-Si Alice yo quiero al moreno y por la mirada sádica que bella le dedico al de ojos verdes creo que ella se quedara con el-dijo pícaramente a lo que yo me sonroje y ellas empezaron a reír histéricamente..

-ya ya ya es que esta como quiere Dios mío que prototipo de hombre-dije sin creérmelo

-Sabes lo que eso significa?-dijo Alice saltando- hay que llamar su atención hasta que caigan rendidos a nuestros pies!

-Por supuesto que si además se ven que están solteros ninguna novia teniendo semejantes hombres los dejaría solos en la playa están de acuerdo?-pregunto Rose a lo que Ali y yo asentimos fervientemente

-Cuál es el plan?-pregunte rápidamente

-Hoy iremos a la playa y haremos que ese trió nos siga así que chicas a ponerse sus bikinis-dijo Alice corriendo a buscar la ropa de todas

20 minutos después estaba preparada para salir cada una con unos diminutos bikinis el mío era azul abajo y blanco con estampado y azul arriba, el de Rose era blanco con lentejuelas rosadas y el de Alice blanco con detalles dorados cada una tenía unos short y una playera ajustada

-bien chicas es hora de llamar la atención de esos chicos-dijo Alice parándose derecha y sacando busto Rose y yo soltamos unas risitas- Rose sal al carro y pon una sexy canción para bailar- Rose salió corriendo y empezamos a mover las caderas al ritmo de la música mientras llevábamos las cosas al carro…

-hey chicas nos están mirando-dijo Rose mirando rápidamente a los chicos casi babeando por la ventana y mirándonos

-Me parece que todo está saliendo perfecto-chille emocionada mientras nos montábamos en el carro

-bien chicas ahora a decir nuestro destino muy fuerte para que nos sigan-dijo Alice con una sonrisa Rose bajo el sonido de la música y yo hice un conteo con mis dedos 1… 2… y 3…

_Playa este allá vamos…_

EPOV

Nos alistamos más rápido que un rayo para irnos a playa del lado este y salimos en el Mercedes de Jasper y mi Aston Martin sentía una extraña ansiedad a medida que nos íbamos acercando a playa coral esa morena me tenia mal… llegamos y buscamos el BMW de la chica rubia y apenas lo encontramos nos estacionamos a su lado nos bajamos muy rápido y bajamos las cosas mientras caminábamos por la suave arena pudimos empezar a divisar a la chica rubia y la chica de Jasper jugueteando cerca de la orilla mientras que la hermosa morena estaba en el sol con un hermoso bikini azul que resaltaba su piel sus piernas torneadas y su generoso cuerpo… de repente me di cuenta de que mis pantalones se hacían más chicos… me controle y me acerque a ella…

-Hola que tal?-dije tapándole el sol y poniendo mi mejor sonrisa torcida ella se incorporo y me sonrió de forma provocativa mordiéndose el labio! Casi suelto un gemido cuando me miro de esa manera

-tomando el sol hasta hace unos segundos y tu?-dijo sonriendo yo me aparte para que pudiera seguir tomando el sol…

-muy bien quise venir a esta playa con mis amigos ya sabes aquellos 2 de allá- a lo lejos se veía un Emmet y un Jasper muy entretenido con las amigas de…-soy Edward Cullen…- dije tendiéndole la mano ella la tomo y su piel era suave como la seda y una corriente eléctrica nos recorrió

-Isabella Swan pero dime Bella-dijo con una sensual voz… ese nombre me sonaba muy conocido…

-y dime bella eres periodista?-pregunte de repente recordándome que mi madre había hablado de una Isabella Swan que era excelente en redacción y periodismo… ella me miro sorprendida

-Si de hecho dentro de dos semanas entro a trabajar en el periódico Breaking Dawn como lo sabes-dijo confundida

-Mi madre Esme Cullen es la Directora del periódico-esto me gusta bastante si ya conocía a mi madre no había mucho problema.

-tu apellido también se me hacia conocido tu madre es una excelente periodista nos llevamos muy bien-dijo emocionada y yo sabía que era verdad ella no hacía otra cosa que hablar de Bella definitivamente Dios me ama y me puso a esta sexy morena en frente para que mi madre dejara de hacer de hizo espacio en la silla de playa y me senté a su lado mirándola a los ojos estábamos solo a unos milímetros…

-hey chicos-dijo Emmet yo prácticamente le gruñí a lo que el rio divertido- disculpa la interrupción_ EDDY_ solo quería decirles que voy a dar una vuelta con Rose-dijo señalándome a la chica rubia que me sonrió amistosamente- y por allá Alice-señalo a la chica menudita y de sonrisa radiante- se irá con Jasper

-así que tu llevaras a bella y da la casualidad de que somos vecinos-dijo la chica dando saltitos me hizo reír ya que me recordó a Emmet

-Ummm Edward yo…-empezó Jasper yo lo mire extrañado por su repentina timidez- voy a llevar a Alice a mi casa en la playa adiós- y se fue apresuradamente con Alice de la mano me empecé a reír Jasper también tenía una casa de playa parecida a la mía solo que quedaba a media hora de playa este

-Al parecer solo quedamos tú y yo –me dijo bella en cuanto todos se fueron

-que te parece si nos vamos a bañar-dije tendiéndole una mano ella negó con la cabeza e hizo un pucherito

-casi no me gusta meterm…-pero no la deje terminar ya que la tome en brazos mientras ella reía y me golpeaba para q la bajara cuando estuvimos dentro del agua la baje-Oh Edward fue injusto que utilizaras tus grandes músculos para traerme al agua-dijo haciéndose la indignada

-así que crees que tengo grandes músculos?-ella se sonrojo y no pude resistirme más la tome de la cintura y ella coloco sus manos en mi cuello nuestros labios se unieron en un exquisito y suave beso que no tardo ni 5 segundos para ser fuera de control, muy pasional y demandante sin duda el mejor beso de mi vida nos separamos en busca de aire-Wow-dije sin poder creerme que esta mujer fuera real

-Si, definitivamente wow se queda corto-dijo con la voz entrecortada y me volvió a besar no sé en qué momento llegamos más profundo en el agua lo único que sé es que quería tocar mas de bella la bese apasionadamente mientras metía la mano por la parte superior de su bikini y frotaba su erecto pezón entre mi pulgar y el índice mientras ella gemía en mi boca tuvimos que separarnos por oxigeno mientras yo iba dando besos por toda la extensión de su cuello- Edward mmmm…. Vamos a otra parte…-dijo entre gemidos… la bese un rato mas mientras la tomaba de la mano y salíamos del agua, tuve que imaginar a Emmet en bikini corriendo por la playa para bajar a mi pequeño Eddy casi corrimos a recoger nuestras cosas y entramos en mi auto todo el camino a la casa nos la pasamos toqueteándonos como adolescentes.

BPOV

Llegamos a la casa de Edward y no pude sostener la sonrisa burlona que tenía en la cara al ver que el carro de Rose estaba estacionado en nuestra casa de playa mire a Edward de reojo y vi que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, nuestras miradas conectaron y me dio una sexy sonrisa torcida…

-Puedo imaginar lo que esos 2 están haciendo allá adentro pero te aseguro que lo que haremos que será tan o mejor que lo hacen ellos…- dijo mientras me besaba, era tan arrogante pero eso le daba un toque de sensualidad al asunto. Termine sentada en a horcadas sobre él, metió las manos bajo mi blusa y me acaricio haciéndome estremecer mientras sentía su enorme erección en mi parte baja salimos del carro besándonos y no tenía ni idea de cómo Edward abrió la puerta de su casa, después de cerrarla me recargo contra ella y me quito la playera mientras besaba el cuello, enrosque mis piernas en sus caderas y sentí como nos movíamos.

Cuando menos lo esperaba me dejo sobre la que suponía que era su cama y se coloco encima de mi me soltó la parte de arriba del bikini y me miro con hambre mis pechos lo que hizo que me excitara mas beso mis pequeños pezones para luego chuparlos y lamerlos mientras con su mano daba placer al quedaba desatendido, yo gemia sin control, le quite su playera y en ese momento me di cuenta que Edward estaba muy bien dotado ya que se notaba su muy grande erección, casi nunca hacia lo que tenía pensado pero él era tan provocativo lo voltee de tal manera que el quedara debajo de mi y empecé a besar su cuello mientras le dejaba un lindo chupón sonreí y seguí bajando por sus pectorales hasta sus muy marcados abdominales de Edward solo salían gruñidos sin control jugué con las líneas a los lados de sus caderas y baje las bermudas junto con su traje de baño y si antes me sorprendí ahora esta impresionada de lo grande que era su erección, me lamí los labios y lo mire a los ojos que estaban oscurecidos por el deseo

Bese su punta sonrosada para después pasar mi lengua por toda su extensión Edward rodaba los ojos del placer y la impaciencia lo metí todo en mi boca absorbiendo el maravilloso sabor de Edward un sabor de playa mezclado con su masculinidad el gemía sin control mientras yo chupaba lo que podía entrar en mi boca ¡Oh Dios mío era muy grande!

-Bella no puedo mas-dijo mientras gruñía

-Vamos Edward quiero sentir en mi boca tu sabor- seguí con mi labor unos segundos más hasta que se vino en mi boca lo trague todo y lamí mis labios… Edward sonrió y me voltio quedando debajo de el

-Hay querida Bella solo estamos empezando-luego de eso empezó a chupar mis pezones muy necesitados de placer mientras sus manos terminaban de desnudarme llevo una mano a mis pliegues y empezó a jugar con mi clítoris, estaba tan mojada que creo que estaba goteando- Mmmm Bella estas tan mojada para mí- yo gemí en respuesta de repente Edward dejo mis pezones e iba a protestar pero de repente sentí como me abría mis piernas y enterraba su cabeza en medio de mis piernas….

-Ed mmmm ward –dije sin poder formar palabra pude sentirlo sonreír mientras seguía embistiendo con su lengua- Oh dios eso es maravilloso….- llevo 2 de sus dedos a mi lugar feliz mientras seguía con su lengua lamiendo mi clítoris y no pude mas y grite su nombre en el orgasmo más glorioso que he sentido en mi vida estaba respirando entrecortadamente tratando de recuperarme

-creo que deberías recuperarte pronto cariño-dijo besándome- esto va a ser mejor- y sin más entro en mi era tan grande que la fricción era maravillosa gemimos al unisonó empezó un vaivén delicioso mientras entraba y salía de mi sin contemplación

-Mmmmm Edward mass por favorrr- rápidamente subió mis piernas las tomo entre sus manos llevándolas a sus hombros y entro aun más profundo y rápido en mi no podía soportarlo más mis paredes se apretaron en torno al miembro de Edward y explote junto con el gritando nuestros nombres-eso ha sido muy caliente-Edward sonrió y me beso sensualmente tomo las sabanas y nos cubrió mientras yo me acomodaba en su pecho y dejaba que el sueño me venciera…

EPOV

Estaba tenido un sexy sueño con bella en mi apartamento de los Ángeles hasta que unas voces me distrajeron gruñí y atraje a bella más hacia mi…

-awww es que se ven hermosos dormiditos juntos-sentí que decía una voz emocionada de una mujer

-Cállate Alice la vas a despertar-una Imagen de la amiga rubia de Bella me vino a la mente

-Hay Rose nene es que no vez que no vez que Eddy dejo de ser santurrón-Maldito Emmet yo nunca he sido un santurrón

-lo dices como si tu no fueses estado haciendo lo mismo ayer-Bufo Jasper ¡ese era mi amigo!... esperen un momento ¿Jasper, Emmet, Alice, Rose? Qué demonios! Me senté de golpe y los cuatro me miraron desde la puerta con expresión asustada y la cerraron de un tirón… gruñí mientras me dejaba caer en la cama bella se acurruco mas a mi… suspire y mire lo hermosa que se veía dormida lástima que tendría que despertarla… empecé a darle besos por el cuello y termine en su boca mientras ella empezaba a responder el beso para luego sonreírme

-buenos días- dijo abrazándome le di otro beso

-me gustaría besarte y quedarnos en la cama todo el día lamentablemente hay 4 personas ansiosas abajo-dije mirándola a sus hermosos ojos chocolates ella hizo un lindo pucherito

-no tengo ropa-dijo frunciendo el seño yo pensé en que podría prestarle hasta que me fije que en la silla al lado de la ventana había un lindo vestido de playa azul

-creo que se han encargado de eso por ti preciosa-ella rio mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba directo al baño mostrándose desnuda en todo su esplendor yo estaba literalmente babeando

-cariño vienes a la ducha o te quedaras ahí babeando creo que me gustaría que me enjabones- me guiño un ojo y yo me levante tan rápido que casi me caigo ella soltó una pequeña carcajada y la seguí al baño

Un rato más tarde bajamos sonriendo como tontos y tomados de las manos nos reunimos con los demás almorzamos entre risas y bromas la verdad Rosalie y Alice me cayeron de maravilla creo que son perfectas para mis amigos… después de eso salimos a caminar por la playa todos se quedaron en sus cosas mientras bella y yo seguíamos caminando mientras veíamos la hermosa playa

-Sabes creo que deberíamos visitar a mi madre dentro de una semana cuando lleguemos-dije algo nervioso de que bella se negara ella me miro y sus ojos brillaron

-Claro que sí! Le dará gusto que estemos mmmm juntos?-dijo mirándome entre curiosidad y vergüenza

-Hey! pensé que había quedado claro que desde ahora serias mi chica… eres la mujer más caliente que conozco-dije sonriendo mientras la tomaba de la cintura ella me dio una sonrisa deslumbrante

-ah sí? Pues que yo sepa señor usted no me lo ha preguntado si quieres que sea tu chica- dijo mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello

- Mmmm sabes que no me vas a decir que no- dije acariciando su cintura

-Estaba a punto de decirte que si pero ahora por tu arrogancia tendré que pensarlo…-puso una carita pensante y suspiro- acepto solo con una condición- yo sonreí

-cual?-dije besándola

-mmmm espero que tengamos muchas más sesiones como las que acabamos de tener en tu linda habitación –dijo pasando las yemas de sus dedos por mi torso yo gruñí

-tus deseos son ordenes princesa- la cargue entre mis brazos mientras nos besábamos insistentemente… por ahora sé que no era un cuento de hadas y que no la amaba pero nada me aseguraba que eso no iba a suceder… y pronto

Definitivamente _Amo Las Vacaciones_

**_Merezco un Review? = (_**

**_Espero que si_**

**_ Besitos_**

**.:´´v´´.:´´v´´:.**


End file.
